the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura
|era= |affiliation=*U.S. Government **Police |masters= |apprentices= }} Laura (b. 2001) was a female pure-blood mutant and police officer who worked for the government during Mr. Stupid NoHead's second rise to power. At some point she attended Superhero School. Laura and her boyfriend Dexter, also fought against Mr. Stupid NoHead and his army during the Second NoHead War. At the end of the war in 2020, Laura and Dexter were tortured to cripple by the Elite NoHeads. She and her boyfriend were subsequently placed in the Jan Thickley Ward for irrevocable power damage at NYC Hospital, where they currently reside. Biography Laura was born in 2001. Little is known about her early life, other than the fact that she attended Superhero School. For a while, she suspected that members of the NoHeads knew how to disguise themselves to pass their fellow mutants undetected, which turned out to be true. After graduating, Laura became a well-respected police officer, as did her boyfriend, Dexter. At the time, Mr. Stupid NoHead and his followers were growing increasingly powerful, and the two did anything in their power to oppose them. Shortly afterward, Laura and Dexter were attacked by Elite NoHeads a certain that the, took part in the (who had no choice), and the tning, torture of the . They were capturedexter!"'' thus confirming that Laura and Dexter were captured and then tortured. and tortured extensively with lightning, and although the Elite NoHeads were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Beta Prison for their crimes, th and tortured extensively with . Laura was d, and although the Elite NoHeads were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in e placed in the for their crimes, their victims would never recover. Laura was deemed a cripple, and lost her capability to function in society. She and Dexter were placed in the permanent ward of d a broad neck. ,y the early 2040s where they would reside for the rest of their lives. Physical description Laura is a round-faced woman with short hair and a broad neck. By the early [[2040s, her hair had become white, wispy and dead-looking, however it is unknown as to whether this was from age or due to lightning. Personality and traits Laura was a well-respected police officer. It is said that she was much beloved among the community. Powers and abilities Laura was a highly respected police officer, along with her boyfriend and Joseph. The formers were eventually tortured into insanity by a group of Elite NoHeads, seeking information about their master's downfall. Relationships Police Other police officers appeared to have had a good relationship with Laura during the Second NoHead War. Some of them, such as Joseph, were very sad that she was tortured into insanity. Joseph also stated that Laura would rather die, instead of what had happened to her. Most police had been slaughtered during the war, and only a few survived. Etymology Laura is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Laurus, which meant "laurel". This name was favorable, because in ancient Rome the leaves of laurel trees were used to create victors' garlands. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Police officers Category:Power traitors Category:American individuals Category:5 foot individuals Category:Mutants Category:Lightning victims Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:NYC Hospital permanent patients Category:Heroines Category:Unmarried individuals